


Sneaky

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Loving Sex, Maledom, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: The Arc siblings are at odds! They all think that their lives are over because of their lovers that have left them! Little do they know that the real lover of the Arc house has already been there and is willing to take responsibility for his actions in the best way possible...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sneaky

There was much to complain about at the Arc dinner table. The family groaned as five out of seven sisters groaned in pain and discomfort as they all say on the table and went over the plan that was going to take them all through the next few challenging months of their lives.

"I can't take this! How are we supposed to deal with this!?" Jasmine said her eyes looking down to her massive D cups that were tearing through her top! Her massive pregnant belly that was pushing out on the table only making her already frail hormones go off of the deep end but the pregnancy was making things go above and beyond!

"This is such bull shit!"

"Yeah I know right!? How can this be happening to all of us?!" The Arc twins Jill and Jade said both of them heavily pregnant their baby bellies poking out on the table in perfect synchronization both of them looked identical. Their short tank tops showing off the massive pale round spheres of their stomachs. 

Their breasts horribly pressing out onto their tank tops. Both teens did not want to admit that they had grown far too large to put on their tops with any form of comfort. They had grown two cup sizes in a few months and now they really had to go shopping for some new clothes!

"I understand your frustration girls but what is there to do? We have no other choice but to deal with this almost on our own." Crystal the third-oldest sister said as she sighed putting her hands on her head as she also tried to not think about the massive pregnant belly on her gut.

She had also been knocked up and just like the others her back was killing her!

The Arc daughters groaned in pain from the feeling of their backs almost breaking was too much for them!

"I don't know what we are going to do!"

"Yeah, Jade's right! How the hell are we supposed to deal with having kids?! I mean children!? Some of us are not even out of our teens yet!" 

"Well Jade, Jill we all have to think of things like this as we grow older. I know for a fact that having a child can be a joy in life. I mean look at all of us! You don't think that mom and dad would have had this many children if it was not worth it do you?" Jasmine asked hoping that her younger siblings would be able to see reason as the twins both fixed her a withering glare. 

"Says you! You are not the person with twins inside of you!"

"Yeah! Our load is like double of all of you! And we are the youngest out of anyone here!"

"Yeah, how fair is it for the youngest kids to be the ones that have to have the most babies inside of them!? This is not fair dammit! Think of the backs!" Jade and Jill said as Jasmine sighed forced to admit that the twins did have a point.

"Well when you put it like that, I suppose that it's not that hard for me to see your point. I know! How about we just have some food and make our day better ok?" Jasmine asked leaning over to pour herself some orange juice before there was a massive rip! That filled the air. The young woman paused as she looked down. Her top torn down in half as she looked down and froze. 

"Oh, dear. There we go." She said as her top was torn through. Her top like all of the other young women had been significantly weakened by the main factor that plagued their tops. 

The Arc siblings all looked down knowing that if they were in public they would be beyond embarrassed as all of them were hopelessly and beyond hiding the fact that they were lactating severely. 

All of them were producing milk far beyond that which was natural none of them knew why it was like that they were going to need to bring towels with them the moment they left the house. Or well they were going to need to bring  _ several _ towels with them if they were ever going to leave without causing another incident in town.

"This is such bull shit!"

"With all this milk we are leaking it's like we are some kind of wild animal!" The twins kissed trying to move but the feeling of their swollen guts and their massive leaking tits that were just staining the front of their tops making sure that they could not move too fast less they accidentally spill and rip their tops in half. 

"Well, I do suppose that we are more akin to cows now than people. Not that we are not people that is! But the fact of the matter is that we are making so much... product I think that we have to go see someone!" Jasmine said as all of the Arc siblings blushed the feeling of their endlessly leaking nipples spreading out staining their clothes and the tablecloth below them. 

The feeling of their swollen guts that would soon be ushering in a massive wave of life as the next generation of Arc's were getting ready to make their way into the world in just a few short months that is. 

"This is ridiculous! How are we supposed to deal with this!"

"I admit Jill that if we had more... support that we could deal with this easier but as we all know that kind of  _ masculine _ support is never going to happen." Jasmine groaned giving into despair for the first time as all of the siblings had to acknowledge the simple fact that they had all been dumped! 

Every last one of them had been dumped by thier prospective lovers and more than likely baby daddies. They all had either been dumped or broken up with their boyfriends for cheating, lying gambling, or something of the like. 

"Well if you all are done with being such sourpusses maybe you can work on a way to fix the problem?" Clair Arc the bookworm of the girls looked up at her sisters for the first time. Out of all of them, she was the only way to not be pregnant, her shapely torso well kept in her simple plain white top and her breasts a modest C cup shape. She looked up at her knocked up siblings as she gave them a playful smirk as they all glared at her. Even Jasmine sent her a withering glare as Clair gulped. 

"Well ok! Ok! I know that we are all on a knife's edge here. How about we all take a moment just a second to gather our nerves and I can show you some things that can help us all ok?" Clair asked holding up her hands as her siblings all stared daggers at her. 

"Well now that I have your attention-"

"Be quick Clair."

"Everyone of us is trying to deal with having to raise kids without a father in life so we are going to be in a bit of a mood ok?" The twins said their smiles in unison but their irritation threatened to grow into full fury if it was not properly checked and soon. 

"You should be quick Clair dear! You know how us Arc's get when we are in a mood! Don't you remember mother in her trimesters?" 

"Ok! Ok! even you Jaz? Really? Well, I guess that it is earned but how about I show you all something that I can guarantee will make your day much better ok?" Clair said licking her lips as she walked to the back of the living room walking seductively to the double cabinet doors licking her lips as the twins snickered at her.

"Look at her, she thinks that she looks all that!"

"Just because she won't have stretch marks that will make any guy who even looks our way run for the hills!"

"Oh god, Jade don't even make me think of that! I don't even want to think of the stretch marks that we are going to have to deal with when this is all said and done! We are going to look like a horror show after it!"

"Jeeze will all of you be calm for a second!? You are all acting like children that have been cut off from their parents for the first time at the store! 

Now all of you pay attention because you are going to want to take a good long look at this." Clair said as she showed off a massive monitor all of the girls looked at it in confusion. They tried to lean forward but the feeling of their heavy breasts pushing out making their bodies groan under the press of their chests as they all paused struggling to keep thier breasts under control as Clair began to play the screen.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"I don't know what this is but I am in no mood for any type of movie ok?"

"Will you two calm down? Jeeze you twins are always the same! You just keep asking questions and you don't stop untill you get your answers! So let me show you a few things to ease your mind." Clair said as the screen turned on, there was a sudden fizzle of static as she flicked the screen on. The screen turned to show-

"AH! Jaune! Harder!"

"Damn it, Clair! Why are you so tight?!" Jaune hissed as every sister at the table with the exception of Clair gasped as the image before them showed Clair on her own bed as Jaune their favorite brother and maybe crush of most of his sisters was shown plowing into her tight cunt!

"Oh my god! Clair!?" Jasmine asked her breast now fully breaking out of what remained of her top! Milk leaking out of her top like a broken faucet spilling down onto her knees as she gulped. 

"It's spilling!" Both Clair and Jasmine said Clair on the screen referring to the cunt juices in her pussy that where spasming out and splattering Jaune's dick as he slammed his cock one last time into her cunt! His dick slammed hard deep into Clair's hot tight cunt his thick tennis ball-sized balls clenched before delivering a sucker-punch of cum right into her fertile womb!

"AH! Jaune! Kya! It's spilling! It really is spilling!" Clair said as Jaune came his thick hot cum leaking out of her tight hot pussy making her eyes roll up into the back of her head as Jaune grunted, the image of their brother gasping as he groaned in pleasure. 

"Fuck you have a tight cunt, Clair! How do you keep it like that?" Jaune asked as he came hard both of the twins coughed neither could keep their mouths shut for even a second but they practically exploded with noise.

"What the fuck Clair!?"

"Why are you fucking Jaune!?"

"Since when have you been getting his dick when we have not!?" 

"Well if you have to know it is been going on for some time now. But that is not important-"

"Like hell, it is not! You do not get to be the only one to take our little brother's dick! Don't you be selfish to me!"

"Yeah, you tell her Jasmine!"

"Right! Go, girl!" The twins said as Jasmine coughed blushing as her hands flew to her mouth!

"Oh did I saw that? I didn't mean to! Please forgive my language!" Jasmine said blushing as she looked down in sheer shock as the twins shook their heads.

"Don't you dare apologize for that girl! You know what you just did!"

"You spoke the truth! Clair has been holding out on us this entire time! You better come clean to us about how we can get his dick in the future!" 

The twins said as they glared at Clair who gave them a smug knowing smirk as she shook her head. 

"Well, it is funny that you should say that because I think the both of you have had your fair share of Jaune's dick," Clair said as the twins pause both Jill and Jade froze neither knew just how to respond to that taunt as they shared concerning mutual looks of jealousy. 

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah like Jill said what do you mean?" They asked as Clair flicked a button on the screen.

"Just you look and see." She said as the screen flicked to another scene as-

"Fuck! How do you all keep on being this damn tight?!" Jaune hissed the video of him now showing him plowing Jill like she was a cheap slut! Jaune was fucking the resting form of his sister like she was nothing but a human condom! Jaune was thrusting hard making a disturning and a bit grotesque bulge appear in her cunt as she was fucked raw!

"Holy shit Jaune?" Jill asked her jaw-dropping as a loud tearing sound filled the air as her breasts seemed to react to seeing her self getting plowed raw by her stud of a brother as he fucked her like she was a cheap whore!

"I! You slut! You really took his dick before me!? How could you!?" Jade asked blushing with jealousy as Jill shook her head.

"I! No! I didn't know that! I didn't know that he was fucking me-"

"It was not just you," Clair said as Jaune came right in Jill's tight cunt! Jaune groaned as he spanked her side once as he pulled out of Jill's busted up and bred cunt! Her cunt leaking his cum like a broken fire hydrant as he pulled out of the gasping groaning sister and-

"Next!" Clair said flicking the monitor now showing Jaune  _ roughly _ fucking Jade in a powerful doggy style dance! Jaune was busy gripping her hips for his life! His cock never once stopping the pounding of her pussy Jaune pistoning his hips forward as he never once stopped his rapid breaking in of his sister's lady parts. Making sure that she was never going to walk right again after he was done with her!

"Man she just keeps on gripping down on my cock! It's like she wants to break it off or something! How can you be this tight!" Jaune grunted both in and out of the screen white was leaking. The twins had broken their tops their brests now on full spray laying down a minor lake of white onto their knees as Jaune fucked Jade from behind. How she was not awake at seeing her pussy getting  _ split _ in two by a dick that was far too large and had no business plowing in and out of her at that fast rate as- 

"AH! Fucking hell! Cumming!" Jaune came hard into her cunt filling her up making her gasp as her mouth turned into a massive wide circle as she hit that good O shape from the orgasm as she came hard!

"Damn now you are just as tight as Jill. How do you two keep doing it?" Jaune asked spanking her ass once making sure to leave a bit of a mark on her ass before taking his dick out of her gaping cunt and sighing. As he left her cunt broken in bruised and absolutely  _ flooded _ with her cum as the camera zoomed in a bit to get every last bit of that white waterfall! 

"I... how... since when did you?" Jill asked as both her and Jade looked at her in shock. None of them knew how their elder sister had done it, how Clair had been able to find a way to film them having sex and-

"What the fuck!? Has Jaune been fucking you in your sleep!? What the fuck is happening?!" Jasmine asked as she looked in shock and jealously at her siblings, it was not fair that they were the only ones getting the good man in the house! She was not going to let this just go without being punished! Or at least reconciled! 

Jasmine always had it the worst when it came to men, she took after her mother in all the bad ways. She had been hit especially hard when their father left them. Cheating on their mother had broken her a bit. She wanted to see her dad to ask him why. 

To ask him why he had cheated and left their mother who did nothing but love him and treat him like he was her world. And now she had learned to chase men just like her. She had never gotten over that part of her life. And the fact that Jaune was the literal spitting image of their father did not do anything but harm her fragile mental state. 

Jasmine saw her brother fucking her sisters and the feeling of shock was met but the sharp sting of envy as she imagined Jaune treating her like that. Fucking her hard and making her cry in her bed. She knew that he was her brother, he was her baby brother! It was wrong! It was not right! It was so kinky that she just needed to keep her dreams alive so that they may become reality one day! 

"Well, you look like you could use some kind of break," Clair said a knowing smirk on her lips. She knew what she was doing and she had been saving the more uptight sister for last and to make sure to work her up a bit before she got her own form of relief. 

"I! What I need to know is how this has happened and how none of us knew?! How do you not know you are being fucked by our brother at night! How can anyone not know that they are being fucked at night!?" 

"I am  _ so _ glad that you asked that Jasmine! Let me answer that question for you!" Clair said as she flicked out of that screen leaving Jill's broken leaking cunt, having it flicker out as Jasmine's eyes went wide in shock as she coughed once. 

"I... no way, you have to be kidding me." She said as Clair shook her head. 

"Nope, not at all." She said as she flicked the screen this time it showed Jasmine on her back, her massive tits being absolutely mauled by Jaune's hands as he gripped and  _ pulled _ hard on them. 

Jasmine was fully on her back her legs put up into the air over Jaune's ears as he fucked her raw in a decent mating press position!

"Holy fuck!"

"Do you see that?!"

"How can anyone stretch that like?! Jaz! Respect." Jade said nodding her head not caring about the rapid and hard blush that spread over her elder sibling's face as she was allowed to see her own body fucked raw on her bed! 

She saw herself being fucked Jaune's hips just kept slamming up and down. Slamming as hard as humanly possible into her tight supposedly tight if judging by the grunts and groans of Jaune's voice was anything to go on telling a story. 

Jaune was pulling on her massive chest like a mad man! Pulling on them with as much force as humanly possible making absolutely  _ no _ effort to hide the fact that he was treating her tits like nothing but fun bags! How anyone could even consider sleeping through that was something that all of the girls even Clair had to pause and think about how the hell it happened. 

"I! That can't be me! I am not getting fucked by my brother one night-"

"You are getting fucked by him! And you are not waking up. I really do not know why you are not waking up... Jaune did not grip the other breast like he did yours. It kind of makes me jealous that he got your breasts like that. Damn big chest. I just think that they are extra fat." Clair said pouting like a small child as Jaune came!

"Fucking take it Jaz! You belong to me! That cunt is getting bred!" jaune said as he came hard! Jasmine almost balked out her breasts now once more leaking more than her smaller siblings. 

Her breasts forcing the floor to need a new wet floor sign and maybe a large amount of mopping would have to be done. Jaune was going to need to explain a lot to her after this! Once he was here that was. Clair coughed as she looked to Jasmine making sure that she was not going to be fully catatonic by the time the night was up!

"How... how is he sneaking into our rooms to do this!? How is that even a possibility!?"

"Well, I would not really say that I am sneaking." 

"Jaune!" They all shouted at once as Jaune winced. 

"Hey! Don't just shout at a guy! I just got here ok? If you keep talking that loud you are going to wake mom up. And trust me that is hard I just finished fucking her to sleep." Jaune said yawning as he walked into the room shaking his neck as-

"Bro!"

"You are dead!"

The twins said accosting him as Jaune paused both of them pointed accusing fingers at him as he blinked twice. 

"What did I do now?" Jaune asked as Clair coughed into her hands.

"You! You were busy fucking us in our sleep!"

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that! But don't tell me that you did not want it right?" Jaune asked as he shrugged but the twins were on him! Well, they tried to get to him to throttle him but instead, they ended up kind of half waddling half groaning before they sat right back down in their seats. Neither of them willing to expend the energy to move in anything less than a genuine emergency as Jaune sighed.

"Hey now! Don't try to move like that! You will make the twins upset! Ok?" Jaune asked putting a hand on both of their shoulders as their eyes began to water. 

"Jaune you big idiot!"

"How could you fuck us in our sleep!?"

"I! I thought that you would all like it! I'm sorry-"

"You fool!"

"You dummy!"

"Fuck us when we are away! How are we supposed to have any fun letting our darling brother breed us if we are god damn knocked out unconscious!?" 

"Wow..."

"Like Jasmine said!"

"Really sis you are making strides today. Nice." The twins said nodding at her as Jaune blinked.

"So what you are saying is that you would be ok if I fucked you when you were awake? You want me to fuck you when you are awake?" Jaune asked as all of them shouted at once in the position!

"Fuck us!"

"Now!"

"Jaune please take your dick and break my pussy in two like a fortune cookie at a restaurant."

"That... wow." Everyone said looking at Jasmine in a mix of curiosity and respect before-

"Well before you go and do that since I was the one that got you here with the tapes and all... I call dibs on the dick first!" Clair said stealing a move kissing Jaune on his lips as Jaune's eyes went wide before his instincts took over as he gripped her by her waist spanking her pert ass hard with a whack!

Jaune spanked her ass taking her putting her on the table almost ripping off her jeans shorts and G string electric green thong and just slamming his dick right home into her tight snatch! 

There was a muffled moan from the bookish Arc as she felt her pussy broken in again by her brother as Jaune began to fuck her hard, right there on the table in front of his family! 

"What?! Clair that is not right!"

"You can't just steal him in front of us!"

"You already got to be fucked by him before! Let us get that dick!" Both of the twins shouted their breasts spurting like broken fountains as Jaune began to plow Clair so hard that the whole table began to shake with his thrusts as Jaune grunted breaking their kiss with a hard and messily wet plop!

"Fuck! Did you just get together Clair? You feel like you are going to break me in half! Tell me do you get off on having the girls watch you getting fucked like a whore?" Jaune asked Clair did not answer her brain basically mush from having her diamond tight pussy walls stretched by that thick foot and a half of wrist-thick breeding cock as Jaune slammed in and out of her like a steam piston!

Jaune fucked her like a wild animal his hips smashing into Clair's making her scream out in a mix of pleasure and carnal! Her eyes rolled up right into the back of her head as her legs wrapped around her brother's back! Her body acting on its own as it demanded that it be bred!

"You little!"

"Two can play that game!" The twins shouted as they came from behind! Both of them latched down onto Jaune's exposed balls! They ripped down his pants all the way. Unbuttoning and pulling down his hugs and kisses boxers to expose those thick tennis ball nuts as they both forced their mouths on them. Headless of how they teetered on their feet their thin bodies off balance by the lives in them. 

But they had a goal! They were going to worship his thick nuts before their brother fucked them raw! 

As the twins began to slather Jaune's balls making sure to cover and coat his balls in their thin slimy spit Jaune groaned but before he could moan out too loud in pleasure he felt hands on his head as Jasmine came to him.

"Don't waste the energy bro. Let me do all of the work." She said as she pushed her nipples into his mouth, Jaune was forced to suck on them to keep the never-ending flow of milk from drowning him altogether! 

Jasmine groaned the feeling of Jaune's mouth clamping down on her nipples making sure to take as much of her thick creamy milk into his mouth as Jasmine began to rub his head affectionately as she had once done when he was just a toddler. 

"There you go. That's all you have to do Jaune. Just keep sucking on them like a baby." Jasmine said motherly as Jaune tenderly sucked and nursed on her nipples his hips never stopping as he slammed in and out of her tight cunt! 

Clair kept cumming over and over her body shaking and spasming like someone had shoved a live wire right into her cunt and put it on full voltage! Her body shaking as Jaune's hips continued to slam in and out of her, even as his mouth was delicately and tenderly sucking on their sister's nipples his hips kept up their own brutal pace that was forced on her hips as he fucked her raw! 

"There you go. Good boy, be sure to suck all of that nice tasty milk down and make sure that you fuck Clair nice and hard and breed her tight little cunt right and proper! Breed that dirty little nerd's pussy and make sure that she will never walk right without the feeling of your dick breaking her in two like a pick ax to the back of your ex-lover's house!" She hissed as Jaune almost paused sucking her nipples as Clair gave her a half-conscious look somewhere between inspired and concerned before the constant fucking of her brother turned her mind fully to mush!

The feeling of her nice cunt being  _ pulled _ in three by her brother's thick dick was making her mind not care about the possible eccentric tendencies of her elder sister and all she wanted was for that thick dick to cum in her snatch and knock her up just like the rest of them!

Clair did get her wish as while her cunt was amazing it was the feeling of the double ball job that made Jaune cume that soon. The twins knew what they were doing and it was not long till Jaune burst! Painting the insides of Clair's fertile womb with his own cum.

Pumping it full of thick hot Arc cum knocking up the smug book worm and making her body go limp as she finally got used to being fucked like nothing but a human condom!

"Good job bro. Now that you finished with her, you have  _ three _ more jobs to do ok?"Jasmine cooed kissing Jaune on his head as she licked her lips and moved in for her kill...

\----

Jaune did breed his sisters at night but breeding them when they were awake was much better he had to admit. The way the twins squealed and screamed his name as he fucked the life out of them! Their pregnant bellies acting as perverse mirrors to his own face as the milk flowed down and made him able to see his face as he turned the twins into his own personal breeding whores! 

Clair kept more of her composure as Jaune fucked her. She did not fully lose her mind but she was never going to be able to live without Jaune's dick slamming into her body at least three times a day. And when all was said and done every girl laid on the table knocked out, cum leaking out of their very cores like magma from an eruption. Thier bodies shaking and squirming as Jaune sighed.

"Well, I guess this means that I really won't be getting any rest... I'm going to have to work on my stamina if I keep this up!" 

  
  



End file.
